Software testers are often required to investigate a previously tested software execution flow, to reproduce an existing problem, to retest a fixed bug, and to identify system limitations. To do so, testers typically invest significant effort in performing repeated actions while trying to guess the right data set which would allow identifying the real issue. Software testers have a need for a tool that can quickly capture a testing flow and execute multiple different data permutations utilizing the captured testing flow such that a large amount of results may be generated and analyzed in an efficient manner.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.